Repeating History
by kawaiiitahina1234
Summary: The chuunin exams made things painfully clear for everyone. But dying and coming back somehow wasn't a part of the picture for Hinata. Neither was watching strangers mourn and cling to her while she was trying NOT to give in to her new instincts most certainly not either. What happens when a weakened Hinata dies on a mission, or does she?
1. Life One

"I WILL FIGHT!" Screamed Hinata. Neji watched her with hatred vibrating off his frame and lunged with perfect aim as appropriate for the Hyuuga genius.

The last thing Hinata saw before darkness took her was three Jonin senseis is holding him back. 'Did I improve even a little?'

'Stop her ...can't do this! Her eart!' What is this? Hinata thought.

'Isn't strong enough...!'

' ... nata so sorry. Please just ... up... '

Please Kaa-san I want to be kind and strong. But I don't know how. I can't do this. I don't want ...

* * *

Beep beep

Beep beep.

'Oh good you are awake!' Hyuuga san. We have been eagerly awaiting you.' A nurse smiles down at a groggy Hinata.

"Water" Hinata crocked. The nurse smiled gently while guiding her in sitting position 'of course.'

Let me get the doctor for you.' The nurse scurried out of the room. I lost the fight against Neji-ni-san then. It was hard to breath to deeply but the bouquet looked beautiful. The get well cards that littered the table did make her feel a little better though.

"Hello Hinata-san glad you are with us." The doctor said, he read the her chart a deep sigh. "My name is Hatsuhiro Hisoka. Is seems that you had a tough opponent." Hinata blinked at him. "Y y y es sir"

He sat down next to her bed with her chart in his lap and began "You had multiple chakra points closed, but as a Hyuuga you are aware of the damage and how long it takes to heal. Hinata-san, I'm going to be as blunt as I can without being cruel. You were in a coma for a week and your heart stopped several times just while on the operating table. It stopped a few times afterward as well. We needed to repair the damage to your organs nevermind mind your chakra points.

Your opponent as another Hyuuga didn't just aim for your chakra points he aimed for your spleen, bladder and he ruptured a kidney. Your left lung was collapsed and the last hit was directed at your heart. Your opponent had already cut off one of the major points to your heart a centimeter to right was have hit it directly. The damage to your heart is unfortunately permanent. With that hit and the strain of the operations it was just too much." He took a breath and looked at her with pity. Hinata did not want pity.

"Hinata -san please I implore you to retire. You will need medication for the rest of your life to live a somewhat normal life. A _civilian_ life. At best you will have something akin to asthma with the medication. At worse you might have to re-learn how to use the bathroom due to the damage done to your bladder we are not sure if that is going to happen. Up until this point she hadn't noticed that the doctors had inserted a catheter in. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. How she _didn't_ faint was a mystery.

The doctor continued " Hinata-san you could have a heart attack any minute."

At this point Hinata couldn't take it anymore she curled up and wept like a pathetic failure like she was.

"Pppllleeeeaasseee Hatsuhiro-Sensei what do I hhhavvvveee tttooo ttttooo gggeetttt back to ttttrrrraaaiiinnniiiiinnnggg? can't jjjuuussssttt up. Tttthhhhhhaaaatttt is my ninddddooo." Hinata said while thinking a certain blonde.

"I thought you might say something like that." The doctor sighed "You have to stay in the hospital for at least a month. Please undestand some of your the injuries we will have to heal with chakra and some will heal naturally. You see when we use chakra we basically force the skin and tissue to knit itself back together 1000/1 times faster than normally it would. So to heal with chakra would overload your organs not to mention we don't want to introduce to much foreign chakra to body. You will need at least 5 different medications just to start with.

Oh I also have to notify your Jonin sensei and she will decide when to let you back. The Hokage may just decide for you or your Father."

"NO! Please don't tell Otou-sama!" Hinata squeaked covering her mouth when she realized that she had screamed at her doctor.

He got up to leave and as an after thought he added "Of course we will do what we can to get you back to being combat ready. Please Hinata-san I don't say this to be cruel. I want to help you. As a member of the Hyuuga clan I can't interfere with clan politics but that boy tried everything in his power to MURDER you. Please be careful." He said softly.

I steeled myself and said thank you Sensei. He nodded and left.

I will be a great shinobi like Tou-san and kind like Kaa-san.I won't let this stop me. I will NOT be a burden to my team. That is my nindo. Now I just have to face getting better.

* * *

Over the next the days Hinata was inadated with visitors but no glaring fact was evident. Even Kiba didn't bring up her family. Naruto visited and brought Ramen with him. Hinata nearly fainted at his closeness and thank goodness she didn't lest she drop hot soup on herself. Hinata could have kissed Shino for his quick thinking, NOT that she ever would. Her crush is after all Naruto.

But no not one of any person with the surname Hyuuga ever came by. No not one. I use surname because I haven't felt wanted in the clan since Hizashi-Jii-san died. Not that Hinata could blame Neji Nii- San for hating her. It was her fault his father died after all and he was left all alone.

She was healing albeit slower than the doctors were hoping. What she grew to hate was not being bored at of her mind no she despised hearing the nurses talking about her. No they weren't mean but their pity was making her angry. She tried but she was losing her patience with them. They all talked about how little her family cared. The village was started to talk bad about her clan, what made it worse was that everyone found out that she was disowned. One memorable conversation went something like this 'Can you believe that sweet girl came from such a horrible man?'

"shh, I know. Hinata-san didn't deserve that, heck a dog won't deserve that. No Hyuuga has come by. And the clan leader is the girl's own father."

"Despicable person, horrible father. Glad I'm not a Hyuuga."

"I know me too, all the money in the world couldn't make me want to be one."

Hinata gripped the blanket, she wanted desperately to defend her father and her clan. The words died on her tongue because what could she really say in their defense. The Hyuuga clan was just that a clan. Neji bellowed at slavery. He beat against his cage, he had the power to do so. What he never understood was that she to was caged, her cage just looked prettier than his.


	2. Four Days

As it turns out I didn't need to relearn to use the bathroom. Thank goodness for small miracles. However the nurses would not take out the breathing tube nor was I allowed to get out of bed without help. By help I had to pee with a (annoyingly) cheerful nurse telling me about how great her boyfriend is. 'Eep'

"Hinata-Chan are ok?" The nurse was instantly watching me.

"Yes Misuzi-San. Gomen." The lovely cheerful nusres name is Misuzi-San.

Her face softened "Don't worry Hinata-chan soon you won't even need me to help you. Are you done? I think to Hokage wants to speak with you at 10."

My heart clenched in 4 minutes my future will be decided.

The Hokage sat at the exact spot Hatsuhiro-Sensei did week ago looking just as grim. "Hinata-san what I've read about your situation, it does not look good. I can't in good conscious let you continue as a Kunochi it would putting your life at risk..."

"Hokage-sama ppleaaasss aam taaaking the m medication and doingggg everything the d doctors tell me to Please I will train harder than before just please. I'm I'm I'm b begging you let me be a shinobi I want to p protect my precious people." Hinata bowed as low as she could on bed without disturbing the breathing tube in her nose.

The Hokage smiled "And what I hear from Kurenai-san that is what she expected you to say. But that won't make you healthy. Retiring might just save your precious people from your enemies. What if you don't have enough medication while on a mission?" Hinata's breath hitched surely he didn't mean that she would be liability? Like her father said about her. Hinata bit the inside of her check until she tasted blood.

"But the will of fire burns bright in you." Hinata's head snapped up at him.

"Hinata there are many kinds of strength in the world and it's crying shame that most people (your father, and your entire clan was left unsaid) can't see that. Hinata. I could be making a mistake but if you truly want to proceed then who am I to stop extinguish such a bright flame? Here is my proposal you follow what the doctor tells you, you will also have weekly check ups that are sent you Jonin sensei. No matter what no matter how much you beg if these come back and you are not improving I will not retire you."

"Nani? You won't!"

"No you will retire you. A part of being a Shinobi, heck a part of life is doing the the right thing and thing is usually the most unpleasant option. Besides I have no desire to see someone as kind as you perish from sheer stubbornness. I guess is what I'm saying is I have faith in you." He smiled at her. This time Hinata cried with relief.

"So we have deal then? Hinata hiccupped a 'yes'. "Good" He patted her head.

The Hokage believes in me. I won't let my precious people down.

I got released on a Sunday.

Hatsuhiro-Sensei exlpained in crucial detail of my new way of life so I can continue my old way of life. "Hinata-San you have 5 medications that you need to take in the morning 2 after you eat lunch and 1 before you got to bed...

1\. Perixam is for your Heart to help make sure it doesn't clot.

2\. Loragamine is for your Immune system. One pill twice times a day.

will help with chakra production. Basically it will give your body motivation to heal it tenkutsu points on their own.

4\. Xanilat is an anti-inflammatory, they are steroids.

are antibotics. Twice a day.

6\. Illanice is a very very strong pain killer. Take this as needed please if you start to feel pain take. I know how us shinobi are but pain doesn't make you stronger if it impeeds your ability to stand.

You need to drink this in the morning it's Ulize, it taste horrible but it will coat your stomach so that you won't vomit everything.

He took a breath and said this one is the most dangerous" He held up a small syringe "if your vision starts to go black and you feel dizzy or you can't breath you need to inject yourself while you are still able to. Then get to the hospital as fast as you can."

You will most likely need Illanice, Perixam and Loragamine for the rest of your life.

"Iiifff this iiisss what IIII have to do thennnn I will. Thank you Sensei."

He pursed hislips together and nodded. "Good luck kid."

wham I heard glass shattering and someone shout out "Sorry! But you shouldn't be in my way! My friend is busting out of here!" Ah Kiba-kun. "Kiba! Sorry Ma'am." Sensei!

" Normally I would disagree with Kiba's enthusiam but not today. Why? Because we wish to see out teamate putside of a hospital setting." Shino-kun!

This is great Hinata you are free whoop. Kiba shouted. Hinata ducked her head and smiled.

"Yes we to are pleased that you are released. Why? Because you are our friend and teammate." she loved her boys.

"You guys ready?" Kurenai-san seized asked. She noticed that Kiba-kun and Shino-kun had grabbed all of Hinata's things and refused to let her do any lifting. She gave a conspiracy smile towards smile at her.

They made a short trip to the Hyuuga compound, I dreaded going back home. The guards wouldn't allow my teammates inside and they barely tolerated sensei. The guards signed to another and a branch house member to whom sadly I didn't know the name of came and took my belongings. I wanted to tell him that I could carry my own things, but I actually couldn't. Just the walk from the hospital to here made me exhausted. I turned and hugged Shino-kun, Kiba-kun and Kurenai-sensei. They smiled at me, I disregarded the sadness that lingered on their faces.

Steeling myself I walked past the ornate gates that separated the Hyuuga and Konaha. The distinct of us vs. Them was obvious.

"Hinata-san your Father has informed me that you have to be ready for a meeting with him in 20 minutes. You must be dressed properly." He said eyeing her clothing. Gulping "Yes" She mentally cheered herself for not stuttering.

He dropped her things unceremoniously on her bed. It took me a minute to realized that he called her san not sama. I couldn't take a shower for another week, so bird bath it is. I put on a light blue kimono with golden leaves and tried not have panic attack.

In the Hyuuga clan when someone says the meeting starts in 20 minutes what they really means is you have 10 minutes and if you if not there, you are 10 minutes late. So my Otou-sama will have 10 minutes to berate me for my tardiness.

I knocked on his office door and waited. A deep sigh came from inside "come in Hinata". Tried to remember to breath. The Hyuuga were shadows, were not just silent. I closed the door as quietly as I could. He did not look up from his paperwork as I entered in, this gave me an opportunity to look at the man I called my father. He looked ageless and powerful with strong strokes moving along the paper. I forgoed the chair in front of the desk, I knew if I sat that I would have to face more disappointed (if possible) with my weakness. I truly hoped this won't take to long I coud my heart straining with all the walking I did. I am a (failure) Hyuuga so I stood as straight as I could and looked straight ahead at the wall. There are no pictures inside, there are no personal touches in here at all.

"Hinata there has been talk of making Hinabi heir and you would take her place as a branch member. I has not already been done only for one reason and only that. You are my first born as weak as you are there is an extremily small number of elders that hold fast to our tradition. Do you understand?" He does not care if I'm branded, the clan doesn't care me if I'm sealed. They just care about tradition.

My lungs burned "Hh hai Otou-sama"

He surpressed a sneer "Good. In three days time there will be a meeting to see if you are even worthy of fighting for the title. You are expecting to be there" Not my title the title.

My head jerked yes.

"Fine get out."

Monday

The finest wood was used to create all the homes we are Hyuuga after all, but only the main branch has pure gold paintings on the wood. They thought having actual painting was tacky so they decided to carve fearsome fire breathing golden dragons was the way to go. As a very small child before Hanabi was born Kaa-san and tou-san would tell me stories about different lands and the origins of the Hyuuga clan. They lit canldes and the pictures seemed to move of their own accord. I had always loved that our entire history wasn't just written down it was alive. That was along time ago, now I have a dead mother, a father that can't stand the sight of me, a sister that is looking for any opportunity to slowly strangle me polictally out of the picture, and a cousin who would literally try to strangle me. Actually if he used the Jyuken the elders would pobably congradulate him.

I had only been gone for 2 weeks yet somehow everything felt different. It was hard to deicipher at first, walking through the fabled halls of the Hyuuga Mansion, even for the cadet side of the clan was off. It was hard to decipher at first but eventually it became clear of what the clan wanted or rather whom. It was breaking my heart. The main house was paying more attention to me, just not in a good way. No one addressed me as 'sama' anymore. Not that I enjoyed that honorific it's just in a clan that is ready at a moments notice to entertain an entire Daimoyo court (and we have, it was during my Grandfather's reign) it was as if they were walking in the streats with a mega phone. The attitude of the main house didn't surprise me they just showed more distain than normal and fawed over Hanabi more.

No, what was truly a knife in the heart was the Branch house. I first thought they were hiding looks of sympathy. I didn't need the Byukugan to see that the looks of sympathy were sadistic leers. Some of kicthen staff forgot my rice, sometimes my laundry. The Hyuugas don't just forget. It was a subtle way of rebellion saying 'you don't belong here not in the main branch not even as a Hyuuga.' They were pleased about Neji did. I shouldn't be shocked I guess.

Neji. My older cousin and biological half brother. My protector. My would be murder. I had only seen him once when I was walking aimlessly in the compound and the reaction was immedaite. My heart felt like a vice grip. I couldn't catch my breath. I found myself hiding in my bathroom. My byukugan kept activating. I stayed there until the entire household was asleep curled up in a tiny ball just crying. I thought I was in the chuunin exams again. I didn't sleep that night.

* * *

Tuesday

Yesterday I waited for 3 hours for my family to come to dinner. Hyuugas were NOT late. After the second hour I let myself cry.

This morning I found my breakfast in my room.

I couldn't eat anything I just coughed up blood.

I wonder if I'm dying again?

* * *

Wednesday

The meeting with the elders, my father and sister will take place in 45 minutes. I have to take 6 medications at excaltly 8 am.


	3. Pinnacle

Wednesday at 8 am I stood as straight as my body would allow. The main room was all function and no fluff. Hyuugas did not do fluff.

Hyuuga Haharu was the previous clan leader My father's father, he never not once acted like it. "Hinata in your most recent failure you have not only failed your preliminary exam in the tournament. But you failed in a bout against Hyuuga Neji a member of the branch house. Genius or not as the heiress this unacceptable. But is that us not what is shocking. No what is, is that your inability to continue as even a second rate Kunoichi." The elders nodded, the cadet members smirked. I chocked back a sob.

"Now now, Hinata's loss to Neji was obvious. We are Hyuuga, girl. Do you understand what that actually means?" Hyuuga Kisa spoke, my great aunt.

I started to nod my head yes, while trying not to hypervenilate. "No clearly you don't. We are Hyuuga, we not like the Uchiha whose hatred drove their heir to massacre them. We are not like the Nara who albeit genius but they are disgustingly lazy. We are not the Akimichi have to drug themselves to be useful, nor are we simply beasts like your teammates."

"K K Kiba-kun and"

"Enough! Listen girl and don't interrupt" Snapped Hyuuga Hiro a man around his 40's her son I believe.

She sneered at me and turned toward Yumi another council member and a recently Jonin "Yumi-san pleaase explain what Hyuugas are?"

"Certainly. Hyuugas are shadows, we are warriors, we are ladies and lords, we are dignified, we are strong, we are silent, we are Hyuuga."

"Excellent Yumi-san thank you. Do you think you could be that?"

"Y Y Yes" I stuttered out I knew I was crying like a child and not like a shinobi. Not like a Hyuuga,

"How? We are shinobi. You couldn't even speak properly when you were healthy now you are more a burden than you were before. As soon as you are sent out of this very compound you're doujutsu will be ripped out of your skull." Haharu spat. I looked down. That was a mistake I saw Neji smile viscously from the corner of my eye.

"Since Hinata" No honorific "isn't capable of protecting herself then how can she even hope to protect this clan?" My heart plunged into my stomach. That sweet voice was unmistakable. Hanabi my little sister. Carouses of agreements echoed in the room. "Look the girl is shaking at her 8 year old sisters voice." "Pathetic" Said one

"Useless waste of space" Spoke another.

"I think we have come to an agreement about one Hinata's future in this clan" My father spoke calmly.

The entire room stopped in an instant. He was always so strong like Hanabi is becoming. Why couldn't I be more like them? Perhaps then I …

"I believe it is unanimous. Hinata the final decision lies with me. You have been a burdensome child since the day you were born. Weak and sickly. You should be only grateful we no longer drown weak children anymore." I flinched I remember the stories. "What is spoken here today is the truth, you were never a decent shinobi which would have been fine had you carried our mighty clan's surname. You Hinata are nothing but a glaring failure of a Hyuuga. Now you are not even useful to bear children. We are not civilians."

"B But T Tou"

As he was speaking he was walking towards me until he towered over my shaking frame "Do NOT address me as such! I am distugustedthat I haveI had a child like you. As of today I have only one child. I heraby strip you of the prestige of being our Heiress. I strip you of the name Hyuuga. Never use that name again or we will come after you. Never so mush as breath in the direction of this compound. I want you to know one thing, the only reason why I am not ripping your eyes out myself it is not some pathetic vestur of paternal affection towards you. It is because some of the elders would deem that too great a punishment. That is the same reason why you will not bear the cuse mark either. Leave now before I override them."

"M M M My t thin " I attempted to speak.

"Those _things_ are property of the Hyuuga clan, bought with Hyuuga money and since you do not have the last name of Hyuuga in fact you have no last name at all so I don't see why you would have need of them. Be thankful I am allowing you to keep the cloths on your back. It should have been you to die not your mother." Father, no Hyuuga-sama spoke very quietly.

Like a complete coward I turned and fled. I ran as fast as I could without aim or purpose I ran.

It was 12 in the afternoon and my life was destroyed. I was penniless, homeless and devoid of any family. I thought my heart couldn't break anymore, I guess I had some pieces left to shatter.

I found myself in one of the training areas. Screaming I hit a tree as hard as I could. I didn't stop until someone said "Hey ah hey Hinata are you ok?" I looked at Shikamaru awkwardly scratching his head.

Letting out a guteral scream I fell down. He signed "troublesome"

"Well I'm sorry if m my entire life is in flames! I I have no family, no la last name and I don't have home anymore! So I'm so sorry if my life is inconvient for you! At least you have people w w who actually love you. You stupid jackass! You have a mom and a dad you adore you! I have nothing! I'm not even a kunoichi! I'm nothing just a burden to everyone!" The last scream left my throat raw. The day was far to beautiful for what I was feeling. For the first time I felt hate.

"Damn, I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't know you were disowned. Hey look just stop crying please. I don't like it when girls cry. I didn't mean to be a jerk. I just say troublesome it doesn't mean that I think any of what you ahh just said." He was clrealy uncomfortable but I was just to tired of everything especially pity.

"I III don't want pity Shikamaru-san."

" It's not pity it's called not being a complete dick." He looked away "Besides if my ma knew I caused a nice girl or any girl to cry she's knock my head clean off my body."

"What you doing here anyways?"

"Hmm you are in team 10's training grounds my team was training with me for the next part of the exams but I got bored so I fell asleep." He got bored training, seriously?

Hiccupping " G Gomen. I'll just g go."

"Nah, how about I take you home and we could figure something out. I mean maybe my dad could you out." He shifted again.

"W W hy?" Why help a failure?

"Bacuase my dad is the head of the Nara clan. Plus when my mother sees you she'll have a new victim." He mumbled the last part what? New victim?! We walked in silence all the way to his house. It was not as opulent as the Hyuuga compound but it looked a lot more like a home.

"Shikamaru! You are late! The fawns need to be fed!" Screeched a pretty brunette woman wielding a ladle. He flinched and said "Mom this is my friend Hinata can she stay for lunch?" He eked out. Shikamauru's mother slid her lazar blue eyes towards me. Oh dear I don't want to be impaled by a ladle!

"Oh of course. Hello I'm Yoshino. Please are more than welcome to stay for lunch. If would like you can freshen up in the bathroom it's down the hall third door on the right." Wow she has a nice voice. I nodded and scurried off.

Over the next few weeks my life got infinitely better as a Shinobi without a clan I was considered a legal adult since becoming a genin. Which makes sense in a terrible way. I guess if you were old enough to risk your life then you should be old enough to make your own decisions about how to spend it, what remains of it was left unsaid...

So I made a deal with the head of the Nara Clan. I would feed their fawns and it would help supplement my funds until I was at full strength. I was still a shinobi just on medical leave which was pretty common. Shikaku (Shikamaru's Father) would even allow my to read some of the clan's books on salves. I was pretty good at them. I was beginning to feel something other than hopelessness. Shikamaru was either busy training for the exams or well he was probably sleeping now that I think about it. I was either with my team or with his parents. Yoshino kaa-san as she liked to be called was amazing. She was so strong and kind. I grew to love her. Shikaku-san was as smart as he was benignant I loved it at the Nara house. No one judged me or called me weak and I did not receive pity from them.

Shikamaru and I didn't hang out outside of his house. Although they offered me a room I declined. Instead I asked to be allowed to sleep in the barn with the deer. I didn't want to get too comfortable in a place that was not my home. I was just trying to keep my head above water. The minute I got to complacent I feared that I would be kicked out again. While I was grateful I didn't want anyone to suspect anything about my situation. I had not even informed my team or sensei. I was homeless but happier (not happy but better) if that made any sense. I should have known that it could not last forever.

"Shikamaru-kun, how was the last training?" I called from the kitchen. I enjoyed cooking for my friend.

Hello Hinata-san." Said Asuma. Ino-san and Choki-san were both in the room with their parents.

"Oh my gosh Hinata! Are you and Shikamaru dating!" Ino screaming and lunged at me. "I'm so happy for you guys. You two make great couple!"

"Are you? Why didn't you say anything?" Choji turned a hurt look at his friend.

"Umm" I was still incased in Ino-san.

"Troublesome" Both Nara males parroted. The parents looked uncomfortable.

"Ino sweetie please let go of Hinata-san she looks really red." Said Ino-San's mother. "Hello Hinata-san I'm Ino's mom Misume."

"Yes and I'm Choji's mom Chirara." Clearly all the adults knew.

"But Mom I am really happy for Shikamaru. Hey why didn't you tell us?! If you say troublesome so help me ..." Threatened Ino-san as she cracked her knuckles.

"Tou.." He cut himself off when she growled at him. She is so strong.

"Shikamaru are you guys in an arranged marriage?" Spoke Choji.

"N No we are not dating nor a are we engaged. Shikamaru-san and I are just friends."

"But why are you cooking for him?" Choji smiled.

"We are good friends." I said. Asuma laughed. Shikamaru signed. He liked it when he didn't have to do any extra work. He is lazy but incredibly loyal, I trust him with my life.

"Well moving swiftly on, lets talk about training some more shall we? Just because not all of you passed doesn't mean I'll let you guys slack off." Asuma spoke.

It was pleasant being with team 10. I was glad that Ino-san so vigorously approved of mine and Shikamaru's relationship even if we didn't have one. It was still nice to be approved of.

I had started training again . I had to stop before I could do much besides jogging around the village but you have to walk before you can fight. My heart still ached. The weekly check ups with the doctor were going fine. I realized I hadn't activated my Byakugan since the night before I was disowned. Biting my lip I started to make the hand seal. It just didn't feel right. I don't know any jutsus that don't require the Byakugan. Not any Hyuuga that I know of actually does. How foolish of us. It is decided then I would create a whole new arsenal that didn't look a thing like my, The Hyuuga Clan. As soon as the library was open I would pick up something. The only thing that was remotely non-clan was my water shield. I guess I can start there?

While hitting a post to build up my stamina and strength. "N Naruto-Kun. Ahh H Hello, w what are you doing here?"

"No reason just felt like it. This is where I began a genin after all. Do you feel better?" Naruto-Kun cares about me? I felt lighter. I didn't tell him about all the pills I have to take. "Say Hinata? Neji is your cousin? So he is pretty strong. How is the thing you guys were fighting with?"

"N Nani? Do y you mean the Jyuken?"

"Yea that!" He smiled, he has a nice smile.

"The Hyuuga Clan hit the tenkutsu points in the body it will close off your chakra and leave your body immobile." I recited I would sooner forget my own name than that.

"Hey can you show me? I have to fight him in a few days." He looked so happy I hate to crush him.

" can't I'm s sorry Naruto-Kun."

"Oh, it's ok. I have to go now bye." He looked broken.

"Naruto-Kun! I It's not because don't want to help you it's because I'm not allowed to use any Hyuuga technique. " I babbled before he could leave thinking I am a jerk.

"What? What do you mean? I saw at the exams you did." He insisted.

"I was disowned after I got out of the hospital." It all came tumbling out. He looked shocked and enraged.

"Come on Hinata-Chan! We are going to force them to take you back and be the heiress!" He shouted grabbing me.

"N No! Please Naruto-Kun!" I gasped "They were surprisingly kind to me." He looked dumbfounded. "They did not seal me nor did they remove my eyes. I have more freedom than any Hyuuga has ever had before. I'm happy." It was true I was.

"But you don't have any family." He spoke so quietly. Stupid Hinata! Naurot is an orphan. "Naruto-Kun the only real family I ever had was my mother. She died when I was a child." I loved Neji once and he loved me but that changed a long time ago before I killed his father. "Please don't tell anyone Naruto-Kun. I'm not ashamed it's just that it's private."

"Yea ok. I'm really sorry Hinata I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it Naruto-Kun. Just try your best I know you can beat Neji."

"Yea! I'll knock some sense into him! Thanks Hinata!"

Somehow the beans were spilled about my new home situation to everyone. Totally my fault, we were celebrating the upcoming finals rounds with each other. Someone (Ino) had spread the word that Shikamaru-Kun and I were dating. "So Hinata-San is Shikamaru-San going to walk you to the compound? How romantic." Sakura-san batted her eye lashes at Sasuke-san. He looked like we would love use the chop stick to gouge out his eye. Choji, Naruto and Kiba were having an eating contest, Sakura and Ino were making kissy faces at Sasuke while simultaneous giving death glares to each other. The Jonin senseis were actually laughing...like children.

"No I'm not a Hyuuga anymore." I mumbled then Shikamaru's head snapped at me and I felt lke some one poured ice down my back.

"Why would you leave a clan"? What did your maids not do your laundry the way you liked? Now you throw a fit until you can get your way." Sasuke was condescending.

"Hey you can't speak to Hinata-chan like that! Besides that's not true she would have told us!" Snarled Kiba.

"Sasuke-teme Hinata-chan was kicked out of her clan right after she got out of the hospital with nothing but the cloths on her back by her piece of shit father! And she has been living with Shikamaru since." Shouted Naruto defending me. I really wish he hadn't.

Shine held Kiba back "Uchiha you should not speak of what you do not know." Kiba looked so hurt I still had not told my team.

"Hinata-Chan is it true? If so you should have told us why because we are a team, we are friends." Shino face was covered but his kichaku were agitated I had hurt him. Akamaru whimpered.

"Tch whatever I was talking to the ex-Hyuuga. So it's true then?" He jabbed his thumb at me.

"Sasuke-san having a clan does not equate family. Sometimes clan and family are two very separate things. I think I will be going now thank all of you." I bowed.

He shifted uncomftably. "I'll walk the Hyu Hinata-san home."

Several things happened at once. Naruto dropped his ramen from his mouth and slowly smirked. He was still cute but my heart didn't skip a beat. Ino and Sakura fainted. Shikamaru and Choji were busy holding Kiba-san and Shino-san back. Sasuke-san tugged my arm. "Umm Sasuke-san. Why did you w want t to speak with m me?" I hurt them deeply.

"Hn Why do you think I wanted to talk at all to you?" He finally stopped pulling me I guess we were far enough away.

"Because you not a very s social person. S So you must want to ask something."

"What did you mean by clan is not family?" He looked or rather he glared ahead.

"Wwwhhaatt?" He snapped his head glaring at me.

"Oh. Sometimes clans are um." I nersiously wrung my hands.

"You don't have a crush on me do you Hyuuga?" I whimpered at the Hyuuga.

"Hn. Good stop stuttering it makes you look stupid. It's also really annoying." He huffed.

I took a deep breath and tried again "My my mother explained the difference to me before she died. That Clan are who are family but more." Sasuke-san scowled "Look Hinata if you can explain it then I..."

"No! Sasuke-san family does not begin oor end with b blood. My mother said that t the people w who would k kil and d die for you are your f family. Not everyone is so blessed to have p people like that in their lives. So a clan is grand but family, family are the people you choose to have in your life, not blood." I smiled at him. He just stood there searching my face for something I couldn't tell.

"How's is that working out for you not-Hyuuga?"

"Sasuke-san please don't be r rude."

"Hn."

Signing I really wish that the Nara home was closer. "It is working o out quite well for me. I I have people that actually want me in their lives. There people who have took the time to seek me out not to berate me but to simply me around me, It's a b blessing."

"Do you. Do you think that if ah if you were" He angrily ran his hand through his hair.

"You shoud stop stuttering it makes you look stupid it's also r really annoying." I smiled at him and kept walking. He dropped his jaw and stared at me. Joking with Sasuke-san was kinda fun.

"Hn. Hinata-san just answering the question." His lip twitched up.

"You haven't asked me one."

He breathed and said "If you were a little different maybe a little older, could you have hurt your clan?"

"WHAT! No I love Hanabi. I rocked her to sleep when she was a baby I took care of her like she was my own daughter! I could never hurt my little sister. It's ok if she hates me but I would do anything to protect her." What kind of sadistic person did he think I was?

"I see thank you Hinata-san. You have answered my question."

"I did?" Is Sasuke-san crazy?

"Yes and you gave me many more I need to have answered. We are here Hinata-san." He gestured to door of the Nara compound.

"Yes thank you Sasuke-san" I gasped when I noticed that his face was a few inches away from mine. He put his arm above my head and lowered his nose until ours were almost touching.

"Hinata-san you know I asked if you were capable of hurting your clan not sibling."

Gulping "I I I" To Close Sasuke-san is crazy.

"No you two are nothing alike are you? You would never do that would you?." His voice was very soft and threatening. "Hinata-san you aren't one of my fangirls are you? And you have a crush on the dope. Even when you know he'll never notice you right? Or is it because he is unattainable for you because you are not the pink haired annoyance; so he's safe."

"Ssssss " Why is he so close? I don't feel good.

I woke up inside Shikamaru's home.

* * *

I spent the whole day doing work at the Nara house and learning more about healing salves from Shikaku-san, he even got me a medical scroll. I jumped and hugged him. It was so funny his reaction just like Shikamaru's.

I walked out of the Nara's barn late at night to train as much as my body would allow. I was much better with my water jutsus. I think the moon had something to do with the power I had in the night. Which made sense as the moon controlled the tides. It made training easier at night almost like I was being guided by it. Team 8 was still not speaking to each other. I was being a coward I resolved that I would speak with them before the exams tomorrow.

"Hinata. That your name correct.?" Spoke a soft voice. Jumping I saw the red headed sand nin.

"Y Yes. What d do you want Gaara-San?" I tried not to show fear.

"Don't worry you are to weak to kill Mother does not care at all about you."

Ouch "That is very nice Gaara-san."

"Nice? What you said about clan and family being different to the Uchiha did you mean it." He scowled with his arms crossed over his thin chest.

"H how did you know?" I thought we were alone.

"I was observing my target I'm not supposed to kill him yet. Mother thinks it's a good idea to wait for more people so then everyone will see him blood rain down." He said with glee?

"O Okay Gaara-san what does 'Mother' say about spying on people?" Well there it is I think I'm going to die now.

"You want to know what Mother thinks?" He looked surprised.

"Well Mother is important to you, so yes. I lost my mother when I was five." I said.

"No I meant a different Mother. I have this 'Mother' right in here." He tapped his head. Okay how can I get of this without dying. Wait what?

"Gaara-san if I answer your question please answer mine." Hope I'm not pushing it.

"Why should I when I can just squeeze you to make you talk." Sand started coming out of the guard.

"B B Bacause h how will y you know if I'm telling you the truth." He paused, finally he glared. I know my fair share of glares so this was assent.

"Yes I m meant it. Family are the people y you would k kill for a and die for. And n no they d don't have to be your blood relatives. It's just most peoples' families are that way. They love you no matter what." He looked so lost he reminded me of Naruto-Kun. The poor thing clearly didn't have a happy childhood. I am not stupid I heard about what happened to Lee-San.

"That's not true no one can love a monster." He spat.

"No you have to let people love you, Gaara-san." I did not realize that I was walking closer to him until I was close enough to touch him.

"What does that mean?" He sounded so sad my heart ached for him.

"Smiling at them, asking them how they, are is a good way to built bonds of trust and affection that turns into love. Everybody wants love." Even you Gaara-san.

"Not me I don't need love." He said daring at me to contradict him.

"Everyone wants to love and to be loved it's only human. You are not a monster Gaara-San. You are a work in progress" He breath hitched. He grabbed his head and snarled like a rapid dog. Sand poured out of the guard. I think I made him mad. The sand surrounded him and he left in whirlwind. I alive alone in the training area.

Going home I saw Shikamaru. "H Hello Shikamaru-Kun. Are y you waiting up p for me."

"It's troublesome but yea." He stretched like a cat, if he got any more cat like I'll have to start searching for ears and a tail.. Maybe I'll get him one for his birthday.

"Would you like some mint tea?" It was our favorite. He perked up a bit.

While the tea was brewing I told him what happened with Sasuke and Gaara. He whistled "Wow Hinata-Chan you attract the weirdest guys. Shit don't tell Ino." He leaned back with a shudder.

"Language. And what do you mean attract? I think I was almost murdered." That would be three times I was almost murdered.

"What no. Well ... maybe that sand guy."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I sweat dropped.

"Hmm? The truth makes people feel better. Don't worry about the dishes. Just go to sleep we both need our rest the final exams are tomorrow. So I need you to wake me up." Laughing he was a great friend.

"Hey Hinata." "Hmm?" "You ah know that we do like you here right? Not just for the cleaning and cooking?" Shikamaru was blushing whilst rubbing the back of his neck it was adorable.

"Shikamaru-Kun brace yourself." I said solemnly and hugged him gently. Moving away from him I saw his blush deepen to the tips of his ears. "Troublesome" Was all I got. I giggled all the way to my room well barn.

* * *

The Invasion it the next chapter and shortly after that Hinata dies. YAY!


End file.
